Ninjago
by Beanzibo
Summary: (I suck at titles) Cole gets injured. Kai and Jay argue about who's fault it was. Zane gets a chance to rebuild P.I.X.A.L and they all face an old enemy. Set before possession.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd's green eyes flickered open. He rubbed his head and swiftly sat up and looked around the room. He was in his father's monastery. Groaning, he realized he was still in his green hoodie and jeans. Someone must of brought him in last night when he fell asleep outside. He often sat outside at night, it gave him time to relax and be alone.

It had been almost a week since his father sacrificed himself and Chen and his fake anaconri army was defeated. All Lloyd could think about was his father and how he was the one to send him to the cursed realm. He suddenly thought about the time they defeated the over lord the first time. How he was filled with happiness when he saw all the evil had left Garmadon. He began getting lost in happy memories about his father, and could barely hear the knock on the room door.

"Lloyd? You awake? It's Kai." He heard Kai's voice and frowned. Kai had been checking in on him too much ever since he lost his father. He was probably just worried, but he didn't have to continuously check up on him.

"No. I'm asleep, go away." He heard Kai laugh slightly.

Kai walked in and gave Lloyd a big smile.

"I uh, found you asleep outside again. Me and Jay brought you in." Kai explained as he sat down on the bed next to the younger, blonde boy.

"Hm. Thanks." Lloyd smiled back.

"You doing okay? We're all worried about you."

Lloyd nodded. "I know you are...I just really...miss him."

They both sat in silence as the seconds passed by. They heard a sudden shout from Jay. "GUYS! BREAKFAST IS READY! ZANE ACCIDENTALLY MADE TOO MANY PANCAKES!"

"Haha, good job it wasn't Cole's turn to cook!" Kai laughed and got up, getting ready to go down stairs.

"Yeah...Is Cole...okay?" Lloyd followed him out the door, thinking about how distant Cole has been.

"Huh? I guess he is? Why."

"I just haven't seen him a lot lately." They slowly made their way down the stairs.

"Well, he's probably upset about losing Garmadon like the rest of us."

They entered the kitchen and instantly saw Jay digging into a mountain of pancakes on his plate. "Morning." He said with a mouth full of pancake. Zane was piling pancakes onto plates and pouring syrup onto them and Cole...wasn't there. 'He doesn't normally miss breakfast, especially when it's pancakes.' Lloyd thought to himself as he and Kai sat down.

"Is Cole not having any?" Zane asked.

Kai shrugged. "I haven't actually seen him this morning."

Nya suddenly burst in. "Guys! Someone just reported a robbery at the harbour! A lot of valuable things have been stolen, you might be able to catch up with the thief.

Jay frowned, "Goodbye my pancakes, I will see you again."

"Nya, can you go find Cole?" Lloyd asked as the other ninja changed into their ninja clothes using spinjitzu.

She nodded and ran upstairs to look for the black ninja. "Cole? Are you up here? There's been a robbery at the harbour." She began opening doors and looking in rooms. "Why does this place have to have so many rooms!"

She reached the bathroom and heard something from behind the door, it sounded like sobbing.

"Cole?" Nya asked as she knocked on the door.

There was a sudden crash.

"Cole, there's been a robbery at the harbour...Lloyd, Kai, Jay and Zane are about to set off." Nya attempted to open the door but it was locked.

She soon heard the door unlock. She backed up as the door slowly opened. Cole stepped out. His eyes were red and irritated. He was already in his ninja clothes with his mask covering half his face.

"Have you...been crying." Nya asked

Cole shook his head, "No!" He quickly ran down the stairs and joined the other ninja.

The ninja arrived at the harbour on their elemental dragons. They spotted a crowd of people shouting, getting angry, crying and comforting those who were crying.

They got off their dragons and quickly made their way over to crowd of people.

"Excuse me, we heard there was a robbery." Zane asked a chubby man with a sailor hat atop his head.

"Ay. Ye heard correct. A lil lass came in an' sniped all our valuables." The sailor stated.

"Did you see which way she went?" Cole asked. The sailor nodded and pointed to a hill.

"She went up there. All dressed in black, she was. Like you." He pointed at Cole. They thanked the sailor and made their way up the hill. They came across small foot prints embedded in mud.

"If my calculations are correct, which they are, these foot prints belong to a 12 year old female." Zane said and smiled as he heard P.I.X.A.L laugh.

He had P.I.X.A.L had become even more close ever since he put her hard drive into his head. They had plans on making her a new body, but hadn't been able to begin building yet, because lack of materials.

"So a kid stole from the harbour?" Kai asked.

"It looks like it." Jay answered.

The ninja reached the top of the hill, and spotted masked figures, dressed in black, carrying large boxes.


	2. Update thingo

Hello anybody who wanted to read this. I'm sorry I never updated this story. I honestly was going to publish more chapters and stories but I lost all motivation for writing really quickly. I did have a plan for this fanfic but that got deleted, along with other things I was going to start.

I've been feeling really bad and guilty recently because I never carried this on, so I've decided I'm going to try (Or re-do it because that first chapter is a mess). Hopefully I won't lose interest this time.

I might not update soon as it may take me a while to decide where I take this fanfic.


End file.
